les bahasa inggris dadakan
by MidoriRen6
Summary: Namjoon tidak keberatan jika kedatangan tamu kerumahnya, terlebih itu tetangganya sendiri. Tapi lain persoal jika tamunya datang pada tengah malam, disaat tubuh lelahnya ingin beristirahar. Seorang tetangga muda yang tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, remaja sma laki-laki yang minta diajari bahasa inggris ditengah malam. [Namkook] [Namjoon x Jungkook] [bts] [brothership]


Namjoon menatap membeku pemuda remaja di hadapannya, dengan mulut sedikit menganga dan mata sipitnya yang berkedip-kedip beberapa kali. Sebelum kantuk yang terusik karena dikejutkan oleh sosok yang hampir menyamai tingginya itu, Namjoon sangat yakin kalau jarum jam di dindingnya sudah melewati angka dua belas.

Ia tak keberatan jika ada tamu yang berkunjung kerumahnya, apalagi tamu itu tetangga sebelah apartmentnya sendiri, tapi lain cerita jika tamunya datang lewat tangah malam.

" _Annyeong, Hyung_ "

Ia tahu bocah itu seorang murid sekolah menangah atas, hidup sedirian, dan tinggal di sebelah kanan dari apartemannya. Karena kesibukannya membuat Namjoon sulit bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya, hingga untuk bertanya siapa nama anak itu saja ia tak sempat.

"Iya?"

Namjoon merasa canggung adalah hal yang wajar. Mengingat tingkah yang terlihat akrab dari bocah itu, kenyataan bahwa mereka tak pernah saling berbicara sebelumnya, selain sekadar belas membalas senyuman ketika tanpa sengaja berada didalam satu _elevator_.

"Sudah tidur, _Hyung?_ "

Suaranya cempreng. Bahkan tanpa ditanyakan 'pun Namjoon sangat yakin bahwa bocah itu masih anak-anak. Kelakuan yang tidak sopan darinya, sedikit banyak tidak bisa Namjoon toleransi. Sekalipun ia besar di luar negeri, Namjoon masih memperlajari etika bertamu. Lain cerita jika bocah ini memang membutuhkan bantuan yang mendesak.

"Tadinya. Ada perlu apa?"

"Ajariku aku Bahasa Inggris"

"IYA?"

.

.

 **Namkook**

 **Namjoon x Jungkook**

 **Kim Namjoon x Jeon Jungkook**

 **Brothership**

 **-Les Bahasa Inggris Dadakan-**

.

.

Namjoon tak bisa memastikan berapa lama ia memicingkan matanya setelah dirinya benar-benar membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas tempar tidur. Seingat Namjoon saat ia keluar dari kantornya, dan berjalan ke gedung apartmentnya, juga saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya sebelum sempat menganti pakaian dan membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu, langit di kota Gangnam sudah berwarna hitam. Dan sampai saat ia terpaksa membuka matanya kembali, lagit masih berwarna sama.

Bocah itu duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah apartment Namjoon. Setelah dipersilahkan untuk masuk, ia duduk disana tanpa repot-repot Namjoon tawari. Matanya memutari setiap sudut didalam apartment Namjoon.

"Kau butuh teman untuk bermain?"

"Tidak. Aku bukan anak-anak lagi. Aku ingin belajar bahasa Inggris"

Namjoon tergelak. Dulu ketika dirinya seusia anak muda dihapannya itu ia juga selalu menyanggah status 'anak-anak' dari semua lawan bicaranya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, _Hyung_ "

Dan juga akan sering merasa sensitive. _Omong-omong_ Namjoon jadi merindukan masa remaja.

"Baiklah. Tapi kanapa aku? Dan hai! Kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. KIM NAMJOON"

OH! _God_! Anak itu bahkan sudah mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Kalau boleh bangga, Namjoon sebenarnya senang. Hanya saja, kenapa harus bocah laki-laki? Kenapa tidak bocah perempuan _saja_?

"Kau men _stalker_ ku, anak muda?"

"Ayolah _hyung_ ~ kita bertetangga. Lalu apa gunanya paman penjada keamaan di lobi? Lagipula aku suka perempuan, _Hyung_ "

Namjook tergalak lagi, menampakan cacat menawan di kedua belah pipinya yang akan memikat siapun yang melihatnya. Sungguh! Berurusan dengan remaja cukup menyenangkan sebenarnya.

"Aku yakin orang tuamu orang mampu, jika tidak kau mana mungkin tinggal di sini. Kenapa tidak Kursus saja?"

"Tentu saja. Apa hyung tahu MV Agusta F4CC di basement? Itu punya ku"

Namjoon mengangguk ringan. Sekadar respon untuk sikap bangga dari bocah dihadapannya.

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak mau ikut belajar tambahan dan sejenisnya"

"Itu wajar untuk seorang pelajar biasa bukan?"

"Aku luar biasa, kalau _hyung_ ingin tahu"

"Ok!"

"Aku tidak ingin sombong. Tapi serius! Aku selalu berada di posisi pertama di sekolah"

"Kita anggap begitu, tuan juara kelas. Tapi kenapa kau masih ingin aku mengajarimu bahasa Inggris? Apa kau tahu sekarang sudah jam barapa?"

"Aku lemah bahasa Inggris. Dan dua hari lagi adalah ujian akhir, aku tidak ingin nilai Bahasa Inggrisku rendah. Persoalan waktu kunjung, aku sungguh minta maaf, _hyung_ benar-benar susah untuk ditemui"

Namjoon menunduk, menyembunyikan rona kesenangan setelah mendengar celoteh anak muda dihadapannya. Jika saja adiknya laki-laki, apakah masih semenyenangkan ini?

"Bayaranku mahal lo, anak muda yang selalu juara kelas"

" _Please_! tidak perlu seberlebihan begitu. Namaku Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook"

"Ok Jungkook, aku mahal"

Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada. Bersikap pura-pura angkuh, bahwa ia bukanlah sembarangan yang dengan mudahnya Jungkook minta untuk menjadi guru dadakannya.

"Aku tahu. Jika tidak Fearrai F60 itu mana mungkin bisa dibeli"

"Kau menyelidikiku sampai ke akar-akar, Jungkook"

"Aku melihat _hyung_ keluar masuk dengan itu"

Namjoon mangangkat bahunyu acuh tak acuh. Ternyara anak jaman sekarang jauh lebih pintar dari anak-anak jaman dulu seusia Jungkook. Namjoon tahu dirinya dulu juga pintar, tapi tak sepintar Jungkook berceloteh nya. Lebih tepatnya anak jaman sekarang pemberani.

"Tapi aku lelah, Jungkook. Bagaimana ini?

"Cuma hari ini. Besok Minggu, dan hyung bisa istrirahat seharian. Aku tahu ini terasa _awkward_ karena kita tidak pernah berbicara sebelumnya dan tiba-tiba aku datang di tengah malam untuk belajar bahasa Inggris dengan hyung"

Namjoon mengusap kasar wajahnya menawannya, kemudian menyapu rambutnya kebelakang menampakan kening indahnnya. Ia benar-benar lelah. Tiga hari ini lembur karena sebuah lagu yang di produserinya akan segera di keluarkan. Mengabaikan permintaan Jungkook juga sepertinya akan terkesan kurang ajar, bocah itu pasti menunggunya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah. Darimana kita harus mulai?"

" _Hyung_? Sungguh? Astaga! Demi harga mobil _hyung_ yang mahal, _hyung_ baik sakali"

…

Langit diluar gedung apartment sudah memudarkan warna gelapnya, saat terakhir Namjoon mengajarinya tentang penggunaan _Would you mind,_ Jungkook mendapati jarum jam diangka empat. Sang guru sudah tertidur sejak materi terakhir yang diajarinya, kerkulai lemah di atas sofa dibelakang muridnya.

Jungkook meregangkan otot kaku pada tubuh penatnya, semalaman berkutat dengan lembaran soal-soal itu membutanya nyaris tidak merasakan keberadaan tulang-tulangnya.

Kemudian Jungkook bangkit dari posisinya, membawa langkah jenjangnya menuju balkon apartment Namjoon. Berdiri di sana sambil menopangkan tangannya pada besi pembatas, mengirup udara pagi Gangnam sebanyak-banyak yang ia bisa.

Pemandangan yang berbeda dibandingkan jika ia melihat dari balkon apartmentnya. Karena kamar Jungkook terletak di sebelah kanan gedung, sedangkan Namjoon berada di sisi depan gedung.

"Soalmu sudah selesai?"

Jungkook memutar tubuhnya. Mendapi wajah kusut yang jauh dari kata tampan seperti biasanya. Rambut yang berantakan, juga mata yang tidak terbuka seutuhnya, dan pakaian yang acak-acakan.

"Cepat sekali _hyung_ bangun"

"Langkah kakimu sangat berisik"

Jungkook tersenyum, ia tahu Namjoon tak sunguh-sungguh dengan kelimat ketusnya. Lalu anak laki-laki muda itu menggerser sedikit tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang agar Namjoon juga bisa berdiri disana.

"Bukankah yang kau pandang itu indah?"

"Tidak usah pemer _hyung_ , aku tahu sewa apartment mu lebih mahal"

"Jungkook! Kau pintar. Aku percaya kau selalu menjadi yang pertama disekolahmu"

Namjoon tergalak, membuat mata sipitnya tenggelam didalam wajah tampannya. Ia benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk pamer. Pemandangan pagi di balkon kamarnya benar-benar indah. Penampakan matahari terbir di balik gedung-gedung yang tinggi.

Sedangkan yang lebih muda hanya meringis pura-pura kesal, tidak suka dengan lelucon orang disebelahnya.

" _Omong-omong_ Jungkook, dari mana kau dapat ide untuk belajar Bahasa Inggris denganku?"

Jungkook kembali memutar pandangannya untuk menatap Namjoon disebelahnya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan tentangga hebatnya.

"Aku mengagumimu, _hyung_ "

"Apa?" Namjoon tidak pernah diaknosa menderita gangguan pendengaran sebelumnya, pendengarannya benar-benar bagus sampai menembus nilai sempurna dalam tes _listening_ TOEFLnya.

"Aku pindah kesini karena _hyung_ " Namjoon tersenyum karena itu, tak masalah jika ia dikatakan sekarang menjadi besar kepala akibat ucapan Jungkook yang satu ini.

"Kupikir kau jujur saat bilang suka perempuan kemaren malam, jadi kau BI?"

"Hyung!"

"Hahaha Aku bercanda, tuan juara kelas. Dan aku kenapa? Maksudku kenapa kau mengangumi aku?"

"Aku pernah mendengarkan lagumu pertama kali, saat aku benar-benar ingin mati karena hidupku. Seperti pelajar yang lainnya, aku merasa sekolah benar-benar sulit, _Hyung_. Jika aku tidak sukses maka orang tuaku akan kecewa, jika aku terus-terusan berusaha itu melukai diriku sendiri. Dan didalam lirikmu kau berkata bahwa _Hal yang baik bisa terwujud, dan kau tidak perlu tersakiti lagi. Lupakan semua kenangan sedih, pegang tanganku dan tertawalah_ "

Jungkook tersenyum dijeda kalimatnya. Menatap Namjoon sekilas yang juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku mencari semua lagu yang _hyung_ tulis, benar-benar indah. Sampai aku terkejut saat tahu ternyata _hyung_ masih sangat muda untuk menjadi orang yang benar-benar hebat. _Hyung_ pernah tinggal di Amarika, jadi aku yakin _hyung_ pasti bisa Bahasa Inggris"

"Aku tidak bisa berbohong bahwa aku senang mendengar itu, tapi cukup kecewa bahwa yang mengangumiku bukalah perempuan muda"

"Ya! _Hyung_!"

Namjoon kembali tergalak. Satu hal yang baru ia sadari sekarang, Jungkook mungkin jauh lebih sulit dari dirinya. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup dewasa dengan kesulitan yang ia tanggung, rasa sakit yang membuatnya mampu menulis lirik-lirik itu. Tapi Jungkook, anak itu terlalu muda untuk mencari obat dari sakitnya sendiri.

"Jungkook _ie_ , aku juga menganggumimu. Dan terimakasih karena laguku pernah mengghiburmu"

-FIN-

Ini benar-benar jauh dari apa yang diharapkan. Benar-benar tidak menyambung dengan judul.

Anyway ini makasih banget buat adek tetangga yang jarang -pakai- BANGET ngomong sama aku, cuma tebar senyuma manisnya tiap kali kita selisihan dijalan. Adek sma ganteng yang tiba-tiba ngetuk pintu rumah jam delapan malam, kemudian bilang "Kak aku mau belajar bahasa Inggris"

Makasih banget udah ngetuk pintu dan kita berduaan di ruang tamu sampai jam setengah dua belas –sayang nggk ada setan yang ngerayu untuk kilav malam itu- *LOL

Kepikiran aja, gimana kalau Jungkook yang minta diajari bahasa Inggris sama Namjoon. Hehe

Makasih banyak juga buat yang udah baca, favorite, follow, dan review :)


End file.
